The Brotherhood Of Nod
The Brotherhood Of Nod is a Army in the Command & Conquer Tiberian Series. They are the Main enemy of The Global Defense Initiative. Their leader Kane also called the Scrin down to Earth. The Brotherhood of Nod is a Quasi-state and a Religion. The Wiki for The Brotherhood Of Nod - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Nod Video explaining Brotherhood of Nod CNC3_Nod_Logo.png|C&C3 Nod Logo CNCKW_Black_Hand_Logo.png|C&C3 Black Hand Logo CNCKW_Marked_of_Kane_logo.png|C&C3 Marked of Kane Logo Military Arsenal First Tiberium War Personnel * Mini Gunner (C&C1) * Rocket Soldier (C&C1) * Engineer (C&C1) * Flamethrower (C&C1) * Chemical Warrior (C&C1) * Commando (C&C1) * Nod Soldier (RENEGADE) * Nod Officer (RENEGADE) * Rocket Soldier (RENEGADE) * Rocket Officer (RENEGADE) * Engineer (RENEGADE) * Technician (RENEGADE) * Flame Trooper (RENEGADE) * Chemical Warrior (RENEGADE) * Sniper (RENEGADE) * Stealth Trooper (RENEGADE) * Heavy Weapons Trooper (RENEGADE) * Initiate (RENEGADE) * Acolyte (RENEGADE) * Templar (RENEGADE) Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle (C&C1) * Mobile headquarters (C&C1) * Harvester (C&C1) * Buggy (C&C1) * Recon Bike (C&C1) * Light Tank (C&C1) * Surface-to-Surface Missile Launcher (C&C1) * Artillery (C&C1) * Devil's Tongue Flame Tank (C&C1) * Artillery (C&C1) * Stealth Tank (C&C1) * Harvester (RENEGADE) * Cargo truck (RENEGADE) * Armored Personnel Carrier (RENEGADE) * Buggy (RENEGADE) * Recon bike (RENEGADE) * Light tank (RENEGADE) * SSM Launcher (RENEGADE) * Flame tank (RENEGADE) * Artillery (RENEGADE) * Stealth tank (RENEGADE) Air * Apache (C&C1) * Chinook (C&C1) * YT-22 Fighter (C&C1) * Cargo Plane (C&C1) * C-130 Hercules (C&C1) * Apache (RENEGADE) * RAH-66 Comanche (RENEGADE) * Transport helicopter (RENEGADE) * C-130 Hercules (RENEGADE) * Personal transport aircraft (RENEGADE) Sea * Hovercraft (C&C1) * Nod submarine (RENEGADE) * Nod freighter (RENEGADE) TD_Minigunner_Icons.png|Mini Gunner TD_Rocket_Soldier_Icons.png|Rocket Soldier TD_Engineer_Icons.gif|Engineer TD_Flamethrower_Icons.gif|FlameThrower TD_Chemical_Warrior_Icons.gif|Chemical Warrior TD_Commando_Icons.png|Commando Nod_Soldier_Renegad.jpg|Nod Soldier Nod_Officer.jpg|Nod Officer Nod_Rocket_Soldier.jpg|Rocket Soldier Nod_Rocket_Soldier_Officer.jpg|Rocket Officer Nod_Engineer.jpg|Engineer Nod_Tech.jpg|Technician 7-NodSoldiers.jpg|Flame Trooper Chemwarrior.jpg|Chem Warrior CNCR_Black_Hand_Sniper_Render.png|Sniper 2-SBH.jpg|Stealth Trooper Black Hand Laser TW1.jpg|Heavy Weapon Soldier Initiate_Ren1_Game1.jpg|Initiate Acolyte.jpg|Acolyte Templar.jpg|Templar TD_MCV_Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle TD_Harvester_Icons.png|Harvester TD_DOS_Mobile_HQ_Icon.png|Mobile Headquarters TD_Buggy_Icons.gif|Buggy TD_Recon_Bike_Icons.gif|Recon Bike TD_Light_Tank_Icons.gif|Light Tank TD_Flame_Tank_Icons.gif|Flame Tank TD_Artillery_Icons.gif|Artillery TD_SSM_Launcher_Icons.gif|SSM Launcher TD_Stealth_Tank_Icons.gif|Stealth Tank Nodharv.jpg|Nod Harvester (Renegade) nodcargotruck.jpg.7c95e5c5e1aae3ea3e046a87ded9cd4b.jpg|cargo truck Renegade_Recon_Bike_Render.jpg|Recon Bike CNCR_Buggy_Cameo.png|Nod Buggy (Renegade) CNCR_Nod_APC_Cameo.png|APC CNCR_Light_Tank_Cameo.png|Light Tank CNCR_Flame_Tank_Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCR_Artillery_Cameo.png|Artillery nodssm.jpg.9ba566baceb714feacc80907ee2f01fc.jpg|ssm CNCR_Stealth_Tank_Cameo.png|Stealth Tank Second Tiberium War Personnel * Light Infantry * Rocket Infantry *Engineer *Mutant Hijacker *Cyborg *Cyborg Commando *Elite Cadre *Toxin Soldier *Chameleon Spy *Reaper Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Harvester * Mobile Repair Vehicle * Attack Cycle * Attack Buggy * Tick Tank * Subterranean Armoured Personal Carrier * Devil's Tongue Subterranean Flame Tank * Weed Eater * Mobile Sensor Array * Mobile Artillery * Stealth Tank * Mobile Stealth Generator * Fist of Nod * Limpet Drone * Hunter-Seeker Drone Air Craft * Harpy * Banshee TS_Nod_Light_Infantry_Icons.gif|Light Infantry TS_Rocket_Infantry_Icons.gif|Rocket Infantry TS_Nod_Engineer_Icons.gif|Engineer TS_Mutant_Hijacker_Icons.gif|Mutant Hijacker FS_Elite_Cadre_Icons.gif|Elite Cadre TS_Cyborg_Icons.gif|Cyborg TS_Cyborg_Commando_Icons.gif|Cyborg Commando FS_Reaper_Icons.gif|Reaper TS_Nod_MCV_Icons.gif|MCV TS_Nod_Harvester_Icons.gif|Harvester TS_Attack_Cycle_Icons.gif|Attack Cycle TS_Attack_Buggy_Icons.gif|Attack Buggy TS_Subterranean_APC_Icons.gif|Subterranean APC TS_Tick_Tank_Icons.gif|Tick Tank TS_Mobile_Repair_Vehicle_Icons.gif|Mobile Repair Vehicle TS_Nod_MSA_Icons.gif|Mobile Sensor Array TS_Artillery_Icons.png|Artillery FS_Nod_Limpet_Drone_Icons.gif|Limpet Drone FS_Fist_of_Nod_Icons.gif|Fist of Nod TS_Devils_Tongue_Icons.gif|Devil's Tongue Subterranean Flame Tank TS_Stealth_Tank_Icons.gif|Stealth Tank TS_Weed_Eater_Icons.gif|Weed Eater FS_Mobile_Stealth_Generator_Icons.gif|Mobile Stealth Generator TS_GDI_Hunter_Seeker_Icons.gif|Hunter Seeker TS_Montauk_Icons.gif|Montauk ICBM_Cutsense.png|ICBM Launcher Third Tiberium War Personnel *Saboteur *Militant *Rocket Militant *Confessor Cabal *Awakened *Enlightened *Cyborg Squad (Fan-Made) *Cyborg Hijacker (Fan-Made) *Fanatic *Black Hand *Tiberium Trooper *Shadow Team *Toxin Trooper Squad (Fan-Made) *Cyborg Reaper (Fan-Made) *Commando *Black Hand Commando (Fan-Made) *Cyborg Commando (Fan-Made) Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Nod Harvester (Fan-Made) * Harvester * Emissary * Attack Bike (Fan-Made) * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Raider Buggy (Fan-Made) * Tarantula Drone (Fan-Made) * Scarab APC (Fan-Made) * Reckoner * Liquid Tiberium Transport Truck * Scorpion Tank (Fan-Made) * Scorpion tank * Flame Tank * Devil's tongue (Fan-Made) * Stealth Tank (Fan-Made) * Stealth Tank * Phantom (Fan-Made) * Specter Stealth Artillery Vehicle * Beam Cannon Laser Artillery * Basilisk Beam Cannon (Fan-Made) * Mantis Anti-Air Vehicle * Cobra Artillery (Fan-Made) * Decimator Cyborg (Fan-Made) * Avatar (Fan-Made) * Avatar * Purifier * Fully Upgraded Avatar * Redeemer * Montauk (Fan-Made) Air Craft * Harpy Mk. II (Fan-Made) * Venom (Fan-Made) * Venom * Vertigo Bomber * Banshee (Fan-Made) * Armageddon Bomber * Nightwind (Fan-Made) * Carryall Transport Sea Vessels * Nod Transport * Nod Battleship CNCTW_Militant_Squad_Cameo.png|Militant Squad TW CNCKW_Militants_Cameo.png|Militant Squad KW CNCKW_Confessor_2_Cameo.png|Confessor Cabal CNCTW_Militant_Rocket_Squad_Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW_Fanatics_Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCTW_Saboteur_Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCKW_Awakened_Cameo.png|Awakened CNCKW_Enlightened_Cameo.png|Enlightened CNCTW_Black_Hand_Cameo.png|Black Hand CNCKW_Tiberium_Trooper_Cameo.png|Tiberium Trooper CNCTW_Shadows_Cameo.png|Shadow Team CNCTW_Nod_Commando_Cameo.png|Commando CNCTW_Nod_MCV_Cameo.png|MCV CNCTW_Nod_Harvester_Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png CNCTW_Liquid_Tiberium_Transport_Truck_Cameo.png|Liquid Tiberium Transport CNCTW_Scorpion_Tank_Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCTW_Flame_Tank_Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCTW_Stealth_Tank_Cameo.png|Stealth Tank CNCKW_Specter_Cameo.png|Specter CNCTW_Beam_Cannon_Cameo.png|Beam Cannon CNCKW_Mantis_Cameo.png|Mantis CNCTW_Avatar_Cameo.png|Avatar CNCKW_Purifier_Cameo.png|Purifier CNCKW_Redeemer_Cameo.png|Redeemer CNCKW_Hovercraft_Cameo.png|Hovercraft CNCTW_Nod_Battleship_Cameo.png|Battleship CNCTW_Venom_Cameo.png|Venom CNCTW_Vertigo_Cameo.png|Vertigo CNCTW_Carryall_Cameo.png|Carryall CNCTW_Armageddon_Cameo.png|Armageddon Command & Conquer 4 Personnel ' * Engineer * Hijacker * Devout * Enlightened * Ascended * Reaper * Black Hand * High Confessor * Cyborg Commando '''Land Vehicles ' * Offensive Crawler * Defensive Crawler * Slave * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Marauder * Spider Tank * Reckoner *Avenger Tank *AT-20 Scorpion Tank * AT-6 Flame Tank * AT-5 Stealth Tank * Specter * Mantis * Underminer * Aftershock *Widow * Tyrant * Centurion * AW-30 Avatar '''Air Craft * Support Crawler * Scalpel * Venom * Cobra * Vertigo * Salamander * Basilisk * Medusa * Leviathan TT_Nod_Engineer.png|Engineer CNC4_Hijacker_Cameo.png|Hijacker CNC4_Devout_Cameo.png|Devout CNC4_Enlightened_Cameo.png|Enlightened CNC4_Ascended_Cameo.png|Ascended CNC4_Reaper_Render.png|Reaper CNC4_Black_Hand_Cameo.png|Black Hand CNC4_High_Confessor_Cameo.png|High Confessor CNC4_NodCommandoRender.jpg|Cyborg Commando Slave.png|Slave Attack_Bike.png|Attack Bike Raider.jpg|Raider Marauder.png|Marauder Spider.png|Spider CNC4_Reckoner_Cameo.png|Reckoner Reckoner.png|Reckoner Avenger.png|Avenger AT-20_Scorpion_tank_icon.png|AT-20 Scorpion tank Flame_Tank.png|AT-6 Flame Tank Stealth_Tank.png|Stealth Tank Spectre.png|Spectre Mantis.png|Mantis Underminer.png|Underminer Aftershock.png|Aftershock Widow.png|Widow CNC4_Tyrant_Render.png|Tyrant CNC4_Centurion_In-game.png|Centurion Avatar.png|AW-30 Avatar CNC4_Scalpel_Render.png|Scalpel CNC4_Venom_Render.png|Venom CNC4_Cobra_Render.png|Cobra CNC4_Vertigo_Render.png|Vertigo Salamander.png|Salamander Basilisk.png|Basilisk CNC4_Medusa_Render.png|Medusa CNC4_Leviathan_Render.png|Leviathan Portfolio_Gallery_1_09.jpg Portfolio_Gallery_1_05.jpg Portfolio_Gallery_1_07.jpg Appearances Command & Conquer 1 Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Firestorm Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Gallery Minigunner.jpg Flamethrower.jpg Lighttank.png|Light Tank flametank.png|Flame Tank Stealthtank.png|Stealth Tank YF-22.png|YF-22 renegade_x___nod_soldier_by_havoc89-d5kq08h.jpg Renegade_Nod_Officer_concept_art.jpg Renegade_Nod_Rocket_soldier_concept_art.jpg Renegade_Nod_Rocket_officer_concept_art.jpg Black_Hand_Stealth_TW1.jpg Black_Hand_Laser_TW1.jpg renegade_x_nod_buggy_by_richbk.jpg RenX_PreRelease_Buggy.jpg RenX_LT_Wip_06.jpg FlameTank_Render.jpg CNCTS_Nod_soldier_closeup.jpg d873a744e228ed5c71d34a0aa3dcef0d.png Nod_M16_Mk2.jpg TS_Nod_Infantry.jpg Nod_Light_Infantry_in_Kane_return.jpg Cyborg.jpg 3b2d40ed1f1463e9aac3846f4d3e5d6b.jpg TW_Militant_1_Concept_Art.jpg TW_Militant_2_Concept_Art.jpg TW_Militiant_Rocket_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTW_Militants_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTW_Militants_Concept_Art_2.jpg command_and_conquer_3_conceptart_EniLO.jpg TW_Shadown_Team_Concept_Art.jpg Awakened_CC3_Cncpt1.jpg 55807.jpg awakened_light_by_kanenash-d3lghkh.jpg Seraphim.jpg nod_scorpion_tank_final_render_by_michalkus-d6xqjx3.jpg Nod_Raider_concept_art.jpg New_Flame_nTank.jpg CNCTW_Flame_Tank_Concept_Art_5.jpg nod_avatar_walker_by_henskelion-d56rxiy.jpg AvatarWarmech_CC3_Art1.jpg 026_concept.jpg KW_Redeemer_Concept_Art_2.jpg Redeemer_Hi-Rez.jpg Venom.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_3.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_1.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_4.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_2.jpg TA_Background_Nod.jpg 3_2_1_by_swirekster-d3gkvzg.jpg TW_Black_Hand_Concept_Art.jpg Black_Hand_TW3.jpg TW_Black_Hand_Trooper_concept_2.jpg nod_soldier_coverredo.jpg Confessor.jpg Brotherhood.Of.Nod.Saboteur.full.839622.jpg TW_Nod_Commando_2_Concept_Art.jpg Carryall_Concept.jpg C&C_4_Nod_Devout_concept_art.jpg centurian_1920-1200.jpg CNC4TT_Centurion_Concept_Art.jpg CnC4_NodFlameThrower.jpg CNCT_Nod_Sniper.jpg C&C_Tiberian_Incursion_Nod_Black_Hand_from_Pinterest_by_Gary_Freeman.jpg exterminate_the_weak_wip_by_henskelion-d31907h.jpg hqdefault.jpg command-and-conquer-3-tiberium-wars-2.jpg command__conquer_4_tiberian_twilight-wide.jpg nod_avatar_prototype_by_cardinal_omega-d6l41h2.jpg Renegade_Havester_Render.jpg renx_Obelisk_Of_Light.jpg TD_Temple_of_Nod_Cutsense.jpg TI_Nod_soldier.jpg Tib-Inc_Fanatic.jpg TS_Cyborg_Render_1.jpg TW_Nod_Building_1_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTInc_CABAL_Power_Plant.jpg CNCTW_Cairo_Launch_Facility_Concept_Art.png